


Elijah Notices

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-11
Updated: 2004-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah notices. Repetitive, I know, but *shrug*. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elijah Notices

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://wildaboutharry.livejournal.com/profile)[wildaboutharry](http://wildaboutharry.livejournal.com/) for glancing over it, and making a few suggestions! Posted on [](http://monaboyd.livejournal.com/profile)[monaboyd](http://monaboyd.livejournal.com/) and my fic journal, [](http://lavitanuova.livejournal.com/20084.html#)[lavitanuvoa](http://lavitanuova.livejournal.com/20084.html#)

Dom and Billy hug at least five times a day. Elijah knows this – he can’t help but notice, and he notices with such a precision because he has counted, day after day - and this is what he has discovered. Sometimes it’s a hobbit hug – full body wrap around, a breath-squeezing embrace. Sometimes it’s just an arm around the waist, fleeting, as if the hugger hopes that it will go unnoticed. Elijah always notices. Sometimes Dom will approach Billy from behind, wrap his arms around Billy’s waist and drop his chin to Billy’s shoulder. This never fails to make Billy smile, even when Dom can’t see it. Sometimes Billy will cover Dom’s hand with his own; sometimes he’ll grasp it lightly and squeeze it, a silent confirmation or an unspoken confession, Elijah hasn’t quite made up his mind which yet.

Dom and Billy kiss almost as often. Dom is more open with his affection – more likely to bestow, or sometimes steal, a snog here and there. Dom doesn’t care who’s watching – Ian or Viggo or Peter himself. Certainly not Elijah. Sometimes Dom will plop right down on Billy’s lap and press a kiss into his mouth. Sometimes he brushes a softer kiss against Billy’s lips, in greeting or in parting. Sometimes, on those sneak-attack hugs, the ones that come up from behind, Dom will bury his nose in the place between Billy’s neck and shoulder while he smiles. Sometimes, Billy is the one doing the snogging. These moments, while fewer and further between, seem to carry more weight with Dom. They leave him smiling afterwards, like the cat that’s got the cream. These are the kisses that make Elijah feel like he’s swallowed a knot made of lead and its going to keep weighing him down for the rest of his life.

Dom and Billy quite often fall asleep together. Dom is famous for his all night Playstation marathons, usually with Elijah; but he can often be found halfway through with his back against the leg o the couch and his head against Billy’s thigh, blearily trying to focus on the screen. Sometimes after one too many sips of Scotch, Billy will sprawl out on the couch with his head in Dom’s lap, content to let Dom pet his hair and murmur on about whatever the hell he feels like, because its all quite nice for Billy, as long as the world consists mainly of Dom’s lap and his hands and his voice. Elijah tries not to watch these moments; it feels too personal, like peering into the bedroom of a married couple. Sometimes – no, not sometimes, but often, Elijah suspects – they simply put on a CD and curl up together, whisper each other to sleep. Once in a while, they give up pretense around their closest mates, Elijah included – Elijah especially – and collapse around each other, limbs and breath alike mingling.

Dom and Elijah hug a lot, too, but it’s never with the same tenderness of feeling that is contained within Dom and Billy’s hugs. Dom and Elijah kiss, too, but it’s always an afterthought and Elijah can always feel Billy’s eyes on them. Dom never lingers. Dom and Elijah don’t fall asleep together – at the same time, and in the same place, but always accidentally, never with the same premeditation with which Dom and Billy do. Elijah tries not to be jealous of what they have – tells himself that jealousy would be pointless, a waste of energy, but still… he can’t help but notice.


End file.
